First and The Last
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Neji terpesona pada sepucuk surat beramplop merah muda yang datang setiap minggu pagi di kotak suratnya. Sasuke merasa cemburu dan memutuskan membuat surat bernada puitis serupa untuknya. Angst. NejiSasu. AU. Sekali lagi, Angst.


**Judul:** First and The Last

**Sub-Judul:** Words can cut sharper than a blade

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, Drama

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** ANGST, AU, Shonen-ai

**Pairing:** NejiSasu

**NOTE:** Fic rikues dari my beloved daughter, Aozora Neji SasUKE. "NejiSasu yang angsty,"—katanya.

Dalam cerita AU ini, Neji dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih yang hidup dalam satu apartemen yang sama, dengan setting anak kuliahan.

**Summary:** Neji terpesona pada sepucuk surat beramplop merah muda yang datang setiap minggu pagi di kotak suratnya. Sasuke merasa cemburu dan memutuskan membuat surat bernada puitis serupa untuknya. Angst. NejiSasu. AU. Sekali lagi, Angst.

* * *

**-**

**First and The Last**

**(Words can cut sharper than a blade)**

**-**

"Buat itu lagi?" Sasuke mengintip dari balik bahu Neji yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

"Kali ini sedikit sulit, dia membuat yang levelnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya," Neji menjawab sekenanya, tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke mengeja sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda di hadapan Neji.

'_I saw from far away_

_Knowing what you had your sights on_

_You wanted to go to the end of the rainbow_

So I came along

–—_Because I knew you were there.'_

"Bagus, kan?" Neji menoleh pada Sasuke di belakangnya.

Ada sedikit kepahitan terpancar dari raut wajah Sasuke, tapi ia tersenyum juga, "Ya," sahutnya, "bagus,"

Ini sudah kali ketujuh surat tanpa nama dan alamat pengirim itu datang. Muncul begitu saja dalam kotak surat di apartemen mereka setiap minggu pagi. Pada mulanya Neji sedikit merasa terganggu, tapi entah bagaimana kini ia begitu menikmatinya. Bahkan pada kali kelima ketika surat itu datang terlambat, Neji uring-uringan seharian. Baru setelah surat itu datang keesokan paginya ia kembali ceria.

"Aku tidak suka," Sasuke mundur selangkah, keplanya tertunduk, "aku tidak suka kau berbalas surat dengan orang itu," ucapnya pelan, setengah berbisik. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Neji melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke dan kembali menekuni kertas cokelat muda di hadapannya, "Jangan keterlaluan. Berapa kali harus kubilang, aku ini bukan orang yang bisa diatur siapapun. Aku ini orang bebas. Begitu banyak orang yang suka padaku. Gadis-gadis cantik, bertubuh gemulai, berparas lembut. Kau tahu kan," sebuah pernyataan. Neji tidak memberi Sasuke peluang utntuk membantah sama sekali.

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar kamar, "Makan malam siap dalam sepuluh menit," ujarnya tanpa menoleh dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Neji kembali pada aktifitasnya menulis. Otak cemerlangnya berpikir keras, sementara tangan terampilnya menarikan goresan indah dengan lihai di atas selembar kertas cokelat muda. Amplop cokelat tua yang kosong tergeletak di sampingnya menunggu untuk diisi buah karyanya yang tampaknya akan siap dalam beberapa detik saja.

Neji membubuhi surat itu tanda tangannya dan kemudian meletakkan pena-nya dia atas meja. Menggeliat sebentar, disandarkannya punggungya di sandaran kursi belajarnya. Senyum tersirat di wajahnya.

Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah menaruh suratnya dalam kotak surat di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Entah bagaimana, sepulangnya ia dari universitas, tiba-tiba saja surat itu lenyap. Dan pada hari minggu paginya, surat misterius bersampul merah muda itu datang lagi dengan selembar memo terselip di dalamnya mengatakan bahwa sang pengirim misterius telah menerima surat balasan darinya. Sejak saat itu ia dan sang pengirim misterius itu saling bertukar surat lewat kotak suratnya.

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamuannya. "Shikamaru menelepon, aku sudah bilang kau ada," suara Sasuke.

Neji mengerutkan kening, disambarnya telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya di samping lampu meja, dan didapatinya rupanya benda itu kehabisan baterai. "Pantas Shikamaru menelepon rumah," pikirnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar tidur.

+-+

Sasuke menyesap sup-nya perlahan. Di hadapannya tersaji beraneka hidangan lengkap nan lezat yang telah dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Namun masakan itu terasa hambar.

"Iya, barusan aku baru saja bikin surat balasan. Besok pagi kutaruh di kotak surat seperti biasa. Ya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditulis si pengagum rahasiaku itu. Kalimat puitis macam itu, benar-benar sesuai seleraku. Ya, ya. Minggu depan pasti datang lagi. Aku tak sabar, hahaha,"

Masakan itu terasa hambar.

+-+

Neji meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya setelah mengucapkan salam pada Shikamaru. Segera dihampirinya meja makan dan menarik kursi.

"Kau bicara di telepon lama sekali, sup-nya sudah dingin," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar televisi di seberang meja makan.

"Jangan kekanakkan begitu, aku tidak suka pacar yang pencemburu," Neji berkilah dan duduk dengan sedikit kasar.

'Pencemburu? Oh, baiklah. Salahkah aku merasa tidak senang pacarku berbalas surat dengan orang tak dikenal dan berpuluh-puluh menit membicarakan tentang orang itu di telepon dengan temannya? Dimana batas logismu untuk sebuah pernyataan 'cemburu' dan 'rasionalitas'?!' Sasuke membatin. Hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dengan bibir kelu.

"Lagipula," Neji membuka suara.

Sasuke tertegun, 'Ini dia—' pikir Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku ini orang bebas. Banyak wanita memujaku. Aku tak mungkin tak mengacuhkan mereka begitu saja," Neji melanjutkan dengan enteng. Hal yang ringan baginya namun begitu menusuk ke relung jiwa Sasuke dan menggoreskan luka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu berulang kali," Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menekan semua gejolak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, ingat-ingat dong," tandas Neji dengan dingin. Sorot matanya tajam, tepat menembus pertahanan terakhir Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas celananya di bawah meja makan. Segera ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Neji berseru, setengah berteriak, "Aku tidak suka pacar yang cengeng. Pelankan isak tangismu malam ini," –dan pintupun ditutup menyisakan getir di dada Sasuke.

+-+

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi lewat pintu samping yang menembus langsung menuju kamar tidurnya dengan Neji. Atau lebih tepatnya, yang _dulu _ditempatinya dengan Neji. Segala hal telah berubah semenjak kemunculan surat misterius itu. Perangai Neji, perilaku Neji, dan berujung pada sikap dingin Neji yang lebih senang tidur si sofa ruang televisi daripada satu ranjang dengannya.

Dihampirinya sepucuk surat beramplop cokelat tua di atas meja bealjar di samping jendela besar kamar tidur segi empat itu. Perlahan dibukanya amplop tanpa perekat itu. Tampaknya Neji lupa –atau belum— merekatkannya. Samar-samar bola matanya menelusuri goresan tinta yang ditulis dengan indah itu, dibacanya dalam hati.

'_Hurting, being hurt…_

_Love, you really can't control it.'_

Tetes air mata berjatuhan, membasahi tinta biru di atas kertas. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, dahinya berkerut dan kelopak matanya tertutup dan bergetar. Menahan mati-matian gemuruh di dadanya.

"Tahu apa kamu soal 'cinta' dan 'rasa sakit'…" bisiknya pelan, teramat pelan seolah untuk dirinya sendiri.

+-+

Neji meneguk kopi panasnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari layar televisi di hadapannya. Acara kuis ilmu pengetahuan pukul tujuh malam tidak begitu menarik minatnya, tapi gadis pembawa acara bertubuh seksi dengan penampilan minim itu cukup menggairahkan.

Layar itu beralih pada macam-macam iklan. Neji mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dinding di dekat lemari es di samping meja makan. Pukul tujuh lewat lima. Sasuke belum kembali dan bekas piring serta gelas kotor masih berserakan di meja makan.

Sambil bersungut, dihampirinya kamar tidur yang telah lama dilupakannya. Dengan sekali dorong, pintu kelabu itu terbuka. Neji memandang sekeliling, sedikit terkejut didapatinya kamar sederhana itu kosong. Dihampirinya pintu menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kanannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dibukanya pintu itu dengan berang dan siap memaki Sasuke.

Neji terkejut ketika didapatinya kamar mandi kecil itu juga kosong. Ia kembali ke kamar tidur, menyimak dengan seksama. Dilihatnya amplop cokelatnya terbuka dan surat di dalamnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Sambil menggeram ia menghampiri meja kayu cokelat dengan ukiran itu. Tiba-tiba sehelai kertas putih di atas tempat tidur berseprai biru langit di sampingnya menarik perhatiannya.

'_When you're gone_

How can I even try to go on?

_When you're gone_

Though I try, how can I carry on?

_Even now_

_I still don't understand_

_Just what kind of existence am I to you?'_

Sayup-sayup terdengar jeritan dari bawah jendela kamarnya. Neji perlahan mendekati jendela besar itu, yang baru disadarinya kacanya terbuka lebar dan gorden tipis berwarna putih melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam.

Ditundukkannya kepalanya ketika ia sampai ke beranda, dengan pikiran kosong. Bermacam perasaan berkecamuk di hati dan kepalanya.

Di bawah sana, jauh di lantai dasar apartemen bertingkat itu, sesosok tubuh laki-laki terkulai lemas. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Orang-orang berkerumun, sebagian berusaha menenangkan seorang wanita yang histeris.

Kertas putih di tangan Neji terjatuh. Air mata menetes jatuh. Kedua bola matanya melebar, pupil matanya mengecil. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

'_I—want to be together with you… once again.'_

**+-+**

- OWARI -

-

* * *

*author kabur sebelum dilemparin kaleng*

Ada saran? Kritik? Yang lainnya?

Suka? Tidak suka?

Ditunggu pendapat kalian :)

* * *

**Coming up next:** Fic rikues dari si cute Chubby, Gaara/Naruto :)


End file.
